If Flour and Roses Can Tell
by Stupidbutts
Summary: What if Mrs. Lovett had a daughter with her ex-husband Albert but she when missing. 8 years later she came back at the Age of 12 and finds Toby. a slow Toby/oc
1. warm welcome

Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd but I do own Beth Lovett

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd but I do own Beth Lovett**

**Authors note: So I got these idea when me and my best friend were talking and making fun of Alan Rickman. I've notice that most of my story's and poems are a bit dark. So I decided to make this a little lighter. **

If Only Flour and Roses can tell

Chapter 1

Mrs. Lovett is running around the shop. Doing laundry, caring for Toby and the never ending customers. By the time the store closed Mrs. Lovett was exhausted; she began to wipe down counters when she hears a knock at the door.

"Who is there" Mrs. Lovett asked 

"It's your daughter" a voice said 

"I don't have a daughter"

"It's Beth, from 8 years ago"

Suddenly all the memories from Albert's death to her lost daughter flashed though her head. 

"Beth" Mrs. Lovett said, tears rolling down her cheek 

"Yes mum, it's me"

Mrs. Lovett walked over to open the door. There she saw her Beth shaking in the London air. Her hair was jet black, she was very pale as if she was sick. Also she was thin as if she hadn't eaten in 3 days. 

"Beth we have a lot to talk about next morning but first dear have a meat pie."

Toby walks in 

"Just getting more gin" He said sleepy like

"Who is he" whispered Beth

Toby turns around in shock 

"Who's she" 

Mrs. Lovett started to panic a bit with the recent events taking place right before her eyes.

"I'll explain later next morning"

"No really mum, who is he" Beth said

Then Mrs. Lovett really started to panic, then Sweeney walk in 

"Mrs. Lovett did you wash my laundry… who is this?"

Every thing started to bang in her head. She started to hyperventilate and felt dizzy. 

"Will every one just shut there trap!" Mrs. Lovett shouted

"No ones is talking" Toby said 

A sudden silent filled the room; every one stared at one another. It felt awkward to every one. The silent needed to be broken.

"Yes Mr. T your laundry is done" Mrs. Lovett said "Toby this is Beth, Beth this is Toby. Toby, this is my long lost daughter and Beth, Toby is my adopted son." 

There were blank stares across the room. _I can't believe mum thinks of me as a son_ Toby thought. _My own mother replaced me with a work house boy_ Beth thought.

"Great to know my laundry is done" the barber said and walked back to his shop. Avoiding this as much as possible.

Toby left the room, Beth look at her mother with a glare,

"What the hell mum?"

"Beth please can we talk later I'm very tired"

"Fine where can I sleep?"

"On the couch love"

Beth lay on warm couch, at least it was better then sleeping on the boxes outside. Like 

the other nights.

**It's a bit OOC and I had no time to check spelling so bare with me. And it is a bit weird at first but it will get better. Trust me. Give Reviews please.**


	2. Name game

**Disclaimers: I don't own Sweeney Todd, but I do own Beth Lovett**

**Authors note: Sorry it took me a while to write a new chapter. **

Beth woke up to find a half eaten meat pie lying in front of her. She I'll mannerly threw the meat pie cross the room breaking its crust. The rest of the morning when as her mum said. They had there talk and listed many things she can't go. Like the bake house and Mr. T shop. She didn't go, she just broke many rules. Like the next day Beth and Toby gave a cat one of the meat pies. On Wednesday Mrs. Lovett found a cat sleeping in one of her dresses. On Thursday, Mrs. Lovett said to get rid of the cat so Beth threw it at Mrs. Mooney's face. (Mrs. Lovett did not mine that thou). And today there was a huge red eyed rat in one of Mrs. Lovett' mixing bows,

"Beth a rat" Mrs. Lovett said in a disappointed voice

"Mum, I …" Beth said but interrupted

"Just clean up the mess"

After a long day of cleaning Beth was told to tell Mr. T that dinner was ready,

"Mr. T" she said in a quiet voice "Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes"

He stood silent

"If I may ask, what's your full name?"

"Sweeney Todd" he finally spoke

"So you're the famous demon barber of fleet street ever one in town is talking about. But I don't believe that."

'That's good'

Beth walked out the door thinking how mysteries Mr. Todd was. And that he was so dark and lonely he is. When she came back down Toby was there in the kitchen,

"Were is mum?" Beth asked

"At the Bake house" Toby answered

"Have you ever been down there Toby?"

"No, but some day I will"

Beth has always been fascinated with the human body and mind. Like how it moves, how we think. But the one think she has always been interested in was blood.

"Beth is a really wired name" Toby said

"It's not my real name" Beth snapped

"Well what is it"

"Not telling"

"Please"

"Bethany'

"That's not as bad was my real name"

"What is it then?"

"Tobias Barker"

"Barker, I thought Ragg was your last name"

'It was Pirelli's, I man who got me out of the work houses, middle name"

Mrs. Lovett came out of the bake house with 5 to 6 pies on a tray. Toby and Beth Walk over to a table. Every one was in the meat pie shop except the barber, Mrs. Lovett was getting a bit angry of the period of time it took Mr. Todd to be at dinner. The barber finally came in to Mrs. Lovett's shop and sat down,

"Revenge is a dish better served cold" Mrs. Lovett muttered

**I'm not sure if any body is OOC. Give Review**


	3. a new rose and hide with seek

"Shut up!" Beth shouted and pushed the beggar women out of her way

"You work from the stink of evil, the stink of people" The beggar women spat

"Yap, yap lady"

"Sign of the devil"

"Shut up!"

Beth stomped in to the market place and past the old creepy abandon barber shop. She remembered when it was inhabited by Mr. Pirelli, who tried to talk her in to being his assistant, she remembers exactly how. **Not another flash back!!**

She heard that dreadful women starting to shout random crap at people, Beth began to walk around the market place trying to find the usually flour store, she finally gave up and walked back to Fleet Street. There she ran to a rose shop, she walked in mindlessly and saw five bags of flour lying on a counter. _Why in the hell dose this place has four, _Beth thought as the picked up a bag. She handed the shop keeper a penny and asked,

"Why do you sell roses in a flour store, or sell flour in a rose store"

"Because this is the only store that sells both on Fleet Street "the shop keeper said

Beth waked back to the meat pie shop to find a large lunch rush. The place was packed with move people then Beth has ever seen in one place. Mrs. Lovett was very glad to see Beth,

"Beth love, did you bring the flour?" Mrs. Lovett asked

"Yes , mum its right heard" Beth snapped

"Beth is there something wrong, you don't sound happy"

"Sorry mum, I just came across this awful beggar woman. She clamed that are pies were made of people"

Then a couple of feet away a family over heard them and spat out the half eaten pies.

"Shh! don't scare the people away love."

After the rush was over Toby and Beth sat, bored.

"Do you know any fun games" Beth asked

"Yes I do" Toby answered "Its when one person hides and the other on tries to find then"

"I'll hide you will count" Beth said then darted around the Meat pie shop.

She ran upstairs to Mr. Todd's shop and hid in the square chest that lay by the door. She could hear Toby counting," 15, 16, 17". She heard the footsteps and counting every where, "20, 21, 22". She held still, not moving. There was a lot of dust spread around the chest. "25, 26, 27", foot steps got louder. The shop bells rang, it was quiet, and Beth felt a tickle in her nose. She blew out a large sneeze,

"Bugger" she barked, and then she cupped her hands over her mouth.

She heard loud foot steps coming towards her. The chest was open to show not Toby, But Mr. T and he is not happy to see her.

"What are you doing here" he growled

"Just playing a game with Toby, I… is that blood on your sleeve" Beth started

Sweeney was speech less, not knowing what to say,

"Interesting" Beth wondered

Of course Mr. T did not think that would be her reaction.


	4. a nice friendly way to say GO TO HELL!

**Author's Note: So my 10 years old friend help me write this and you will get the idea once you have finished. **

"Hey look! It's that Tobias brat!" an dip-shit called a bully

"Hey, I need no trouble here" Toby said clearly as he backed away

They were outsides Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie shop but Mrs. Lovett (her self) was no where to be found. And the demon barber is 'occupied at the moment. Beth was watching from to shop,

"Give us one of those meat pies and we won't hurt you" a street kid shouted

"No I can't" Toby shot back

"Gives us the pies or else"

'Or what"

The street bully punched Toby; he fell to the floor from the huge blow. His lifeless body shock as the other kid began to kick the poor boy as he lay on the cold stone floor, Beth could not watch anymore of this,

"Okay, okay break it up" Beth shouted

"Who is this, your Girlfriend" A street kid said then got the own posy to laugh with him

"I would not be talking you little rats, NOW SCRAM before I find where you live and wait to you fall asleep then cheese grate your nurps OFF!" Beth snapped

"Aren't little girls suppose to be in the kitchen making little meat pies" a street kid spat

"Aren't boys suppose to be strong"

The guys looked at one another confused on what to say. Finally one of the street kids where bold to say,

"Of course I'm stronger then some little baker's daughter"

"Then hit me as hard as you can" Beth said dryly

The little rat threw a small weak little punch at Beth's arm but she swiftly grad his wrist and spun him around. She sent him flying in the air, the other bullies ran up to her, Beth had a rolling pin hidden and bash it against the boys head. Blood went flying in the air but Beth didn't care,

**Meanwhile…. **

The barber was cleaning his razor when he caught site of Beth beating the crap of 5 bays. He backed away once he remembered what happen once she saw blood on his sleeve

**Flashback time!!**

"Blood, why is their blood on your shirt" Beth said

There was a short pause,

"Answer me oh and are you bleeding, is that your blood, is that some one else's, you killed some one didn't you, you did, why do I care its blood!!" Beth shouted excitedly

Beth grabbed Sweeney's arm and studied the blood, she was surprisingly strong,

**Flashback over**

He backed away from the window pretending like she didn't see a thing,

"GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM, you bloody, candy-coated bastard! I hope you die a violent dead and bugs eat your corpse" Beth shouted on the top of her lungs.

'Charming men" Toby said weakly. He was curled up in a ball with his arms wrapped around his had, "I wish I had a daughter to forbid her to marry one so…"

"You wouldn't need to" Beth interrupted "You have as much sex appeal as a road Accident"

Toby lied there, completely still,

"Come on get up" Beth said helping him up

Beth looked at Toby's black eye and his bloody lip

"Poor thing" Beth said caringly "This must be unpleasant, like being drunk"

"What is so bad about being drunk" Toby said back

_Blood_

**Ha don't you Lovett! Give reviews didn't check spelling.**


	5. Dripping Petals

**Author's note: This story may end soon. I will finish this story soon and you will Lovett!! **

It laid there, a beautiful rose sat on her pillow. Perfectly placed. _Who put this there? Why is this here? Did I do some thing? _Beth asked her self. She pick the rose up, the steam was forest green and the petals where in full bloom. Her thumb was ripped by the thorn of the flower. She dropped the rose from shock; Mrs. Lovett was shouting and screaming. Beth ran over and hid behind a wall; listening to Mrs. Lovett's words

"GET OFF OF ME! Little bugger, grabbing my dress" Mrs. Lovett shouted "I wonder of Mr. T will ever be Mr. Barker again"

_Tobias Barker _echoed threw her head. It played, over and over again like when Beth asked if she could go inside the bake house. (_Mr. T – Mr. Barker) he can't be! He can't be Toby's farther_ .Beth swiftly walks up to Mr. Todd's Barber shop. She turned the knob on the barber shop door. Her face was completely coved fear once she saw a dead man laid on the barber chair,

"Mr. T is that where all the blood came from" Beth asked

He nodded; before she could run anywhere the demon barber ran and closed the door. She pulled on the door,

"What are you doing, why did you kill that man!" Beth spat

Sweeney grabbed Beth's arm; he held it tightly,

"Never speak of this" the barber snapped

Beth shock he head violently,

"Why did you kill him? What is the point of blood and death if it can't be dignified?" Beth cried. She reveled her bloody finger and pulled it back.

"A death that dignified" Sweeney started. He began to ramble about his life about prison and ranted that there's a hold in the world like a great black pit. This upsets Beth,

"THAT DOSEN'T MEAN TO KILL!" Beth cried; tears dripped down her face. The man, who was so mysterious and dark, was a killer in the shadows. She ran out of the barber shop, and in to the street. Hoping to be lost again…


	6. My Revenge

**No reviews okay then…**

Beth came home the next morning,

**Flash back**

"Mum, where are you" little Beth shouted

She was lost in the market place, Beth ran every where looking for here mum

"Mum where do you go" little Beth shouted

"Hi little girl" a voice said

She jumped, there was a women dressed like a tramp.

"Yes" little Beth said shyly

**Flash back over**

Toby saw Beth; her eyes were dark like she hadn't slept in a couple of days. Her arms where bused and with spots of blood scattered on the sleeve of her dress.

"Is that your blood?" Toby asked

"Some of it" Beth answered

She dropped a ripper on the counter top,

"Good to be home" Beth sighed and walked away

She walked into the bathroom and filled it with hot water. She pealed off her cotton dress and slipped in to the scorching hot water. She rest there, replaying last night's memories;

**Flash back**

Beth was sitting on the side of the street, she cried with her hands in her face,

"Hey, it's Bethany" a voice called

She lifted her head, it was Victoria. Beth remembered her, the rude, catty, awful Victoria. She remembered her teasing, her how she laughs, how she plays and who she really was. A prostitute, a whore, a tramp. How she played men and how she robbed them. Beth remembered and she remembers dearly.

"I thought you died" Victoria laughed

"Nice to see you care" Beth barked sarcastically

Victoria dropped a sliver ripper and laughed

"That farmer was sure easy to fool" Victoria laughed "All I had to do is wink and he melted"

Beth miserably ignored,

"So Beth, any good lays"

There she snapped,

"What the hell do you want from me, why do you choose me to tell all your problems and unholy sex stories!?" Beth snapped harshly

"Oh, so little Beth can stand up for her self" Victoria laughed harder

This is why Beth beat the carp out of those boys who harassed Toby. She was tired of these horrible groups for people ripping the sprits of random children. Beth's Face turned red, she grabbed the ripper.

"I hope you go to hell where your soul belongs you whore" Beth shouted

Victoria didn't move, she just laughed harder,

"Your right, I'm a whore"

"You bitch!" Beth screamed

She jumped up and sliced open Victoria's chest. All she cared to see that this witch got what she diverse. She fell to the floor, the sound of her skull smashing onto the stone floor. It was music to Beth's ears,

**Flash Back over**

Beth snapped out of her flash back, she smiled and rolled out of the tub.

**REVIEWS PLEASE they make me feel good. I didn't care to care the check spelling so bare with me.**

**Spoiler If you get the foreshadow, Beth later becomes Jack the Ripper. You will see later in the other chapters. **

**And forget what I said about the lighter story in the first chapter. This will be REALLY dark!**


	7. Rose in the flour shop

**Forget what I said in the spoiler, I will change that,**

There was a huge puff of flour inside the shop, Beth and Mrs. Lovett had been working there ass off all day to make pies. The flour fogged up the shop; you could see any thing two feet way,

"How many more do we have to make mum," Beth complained

"10 more love" Mr. Lovett said

The only reason they are rushing so much is that the dinner rush will be coming soon. Toby hauled in more flour,

"How many more bags do we need mum" Toby shouted

"5 more" Mrs. Lovett shouted back

Toby walked outside of the meat pie shop and towards the only shop in Fleet Street that sells roses and flours.

"Hello young Toby" the shop keeper chirped

"Hello Sarah" Toby said back. "5 bags of flour and one rose"

"Who is this rose for" Sarah said

"Beth"


	8. Why I did Such a crime

There it was again, another rose that lay on her pillow. She picked it up and stared at it, Beth ran out of the room and began to scream. She ran in to Toby,

"Who keeps giving me roses?" Beth screamed and waved it in Toby's face

"I don't know Jack the Ripper" Toby joked

Beth felt as if the room was staring to spin, she fell over and fainted,

**Flashback **

After Beth killed Victoria a strange man saw her. He slowly walked up to Beth,

"You killed her!" The man barked

Beth turned in shock, thinking that she could get away with such a horrible crime. Beth glared at the man, he looked rich and not from the area.

"She deserved it!" Beth spat "In the end we all deserve to die, even you sir, even I"

She began to walk towards the meat pie shop but she was stopped by the same man,

"Why did you even kill her" the man said nonchalantly

"I have a history with her" Beth snapped

"What is that?"

"It's a ripper, I killed he with it" Beth spat angrily

"That looks familiarly, it looks like my brother' ripper"

"Victoria stole it from a farmer"

"Who is Victoria?"

"The dead whore in the corner" Beth laughed "What is your name anyway"

"Victor, what did she ever do to you" He spat

"That's a stupid question; you should have asked what she hasn't done to me"

Beth walked a couple steps closer towards Victor,

"Victoria Chapman is a no good whore that lived on Pinchin St., with Carrie Brown and Alice Mackenzie. They all are no good whores that always rob men like your brother but … bumping ugliness with them"

"What?"

"Have you know," Beth said uncomfortable"

"Sex"

"Yea, any who, they hated me for reasons I didn't know and why should I tell you. They had an underground business with other women in While Chapel. Frances Coles, Annie Farmer and Elizabeth Jackson where just a few of them. I was just a little 8 year old lost in Fleet Street along with my once was friend Marry Ann Nichols, she always wore a black straw bonnet with trimmed black velvet. She was a lot older then me but a least cared for me for a couple of years, Victoria's little bitch that she beat me when she needed to blow off steam along with the blond hair, green eyed bitch called 'Fairy Fey' no one really know her name"

"Go on"

"You actually what to know more"

Victor nodded,

"Carrie Brown was the ring leader in all of this, Pinchin St. was the worst place for me to get lost there because, and thanks the Victoria they know me. Catherine Eddoes was the worst, she spat on me once after the horrible beating and told me over and over again that I was a useless and no one would love me. Marry Jane Kelly was one of the nicer one but was still a no good, pig stealing whore! Her mane target was farmers like your brother, in there underground business the collect as much stolen goods and spits them each. Rose Mytett was an unknown figure to me I don't really know, but she always found the most money out of all of them"

Suddenly the church bells began to ring,

Catherine Eddowes and Fairy Fey walked out of the shallows, they began to slowly walk towards Victor and Beth,

"Oh hiya Beth" Catherine Laughed

"Nice to see you again, we all you died of a broken heart" Fairly Fey mocked

Beth looked away from them,

"Oh look Catherine, Beth has a little friend"

Victor gave an evil smirk, Beth clutched the sliver ripper.

"It looks like you girls need a friend" Victor smirked

Beth was shock; out of hearing what they do no one would listen to her. No one likes Beth. Victor walked up towards Catherine and he pushed Beth towards Fairy Fey. Then Victor pulled out a scalpel and slit Catherine throat and dug it in to her chest, Beth also did what Victor did but after that. She ran away,

**Oh Yea! Victor is JACK THE AWESOME RIPPER (who cares for kiddies) is Awesomeness and such. I didn't check spelling. Hopes this explains why Beth hates Victoria so much and killed her. Give reviews**


	9. Roses Are Red And So Is Your Face

**I really have to thank XXSweeney'sgrrlXX for helping me write this story. I really owe her, big time! Please read In Her Mind, it's Awesomeness**

Beth opened her eyes, the room was cloudy and Toby stood over her, looking worried.

"Beth, are you alright?" She reached up and put her hand on her pounding head. How long had she been out?

"Fine," She struggled to stand and fell down painfully. "Uh, I think." He extended his hand and she gripped it. He pulled her to her feet. He led her over to the bed and she sat down heavily on the edge of it. "I feel sick." She moaned, clutching her stomach. Toby gently brushed her long, black hair out of her eyes. A very human gesture, but sweet. Toby never did things like this.

"Beth I'm worried about you, you don't look so well."

"I'm fine Toby. Why are you so worried about me?"

"Because I...love you." Toby's brown eyes wandered shyly as he said it. Beth gasped.

"Well snap out of it." She was tempted to slap him but thought better of it. He couldn't mean it. Nobody loved Beth, not really.

"I can't. I know mum left you, I know Mr. Todd broke your heart, but I love you. Isn't that enough?" Toby said, Beth sighed.

"We're too young for this Toby I-" he leaned forward suddenly and kissed her on the mouth. His lips were soft and gentle on hers and it only lasted for a second. But it was sweet, and frustrating, and annoying and awful. Beth slapped him hard across the face and kissed back. Suddenly, the door burst back on it's hinges and Sweeney Todd came in.

"Jesus Christ!" He cried and left hastily. Toby was bright red and he looked away, unable to meet Beth's sunken eyes.

"Beth," he mumbled. "I have a confession." Beth frowned.

"What?" She was obviously still having a hard time catching her breath.

"The roses,"

"Yeah."

"I gave them to you."

Beth's face turned red with shock, as red as those roses. Sadly, she wasn't able to think straight,

"I have to go!" She said and ran out of the room, nearly running in too the door. Beth darted into her room and slammed the door shut and walked over to her bed, tying to keep clam. She touched her lips slightly, _do I love him back? _She wondered

**Give reviews!!**


	10. Tears

Beth was starting to chop onions; tears began to well up in her eye. It seemed as she chop the onions the knives was getting to close to her fingers. Toby walked into the room, she was an Angel to him. But Beth wasn't in to having a love life. She just wanted to have the life that she didn't get to live because of Victoria.

"Are you crying "Toby Asked?

"No, I'm chopping onion" Beth replied as tear gushed from her eyes

"Oh"

After that one night things where very awkward towards her and Toby. She wasn't so thrilled about the whole kiss; Love isn't what she wanted to be. Thou Toby wasn't thrilled about it ether,

"Beth, about last night…"

Then the young sailor boy came running in,

"Oh sorry, have you seem Mr. Todd anywhere" He said

"He is up stairs with Mrs. Lovett, sir" Toby said

I began to walk away from them, towards her room. She tried to forget, she tried to forget everything that has ever happen to her life. Beth buried her face into the pillow and screamed loudly. Then Toby came in to the room,

"Beth can you watch the shop, I have to deliver a letter"

Beth nodded, "Okay"

"And you were right; Mr. Todd is a bad person"

Beth smiled, Toby walked away. _May be I do like him_ She thought. Beth saw one of the roses lying on the table top of her room. She walked over and plucked the flower from the table feeling some warmth.

Beth placed it back and walked into the kitchen and began to chop onions again.

**Ugg, sorry about the short chapters, I didn't check spelling, GIVE REVIEWS!!**


	11. Down Towards the Bake House

Beth fell on to the fell on to one of the couches, her back ached and felt as if she was going to throw up. _What a dinner rush, _Beth thought. Mrs. Lovett felt the same way, and then finally Toby came home,

"Where have you been, quite the rush at dinner." Beth said

"I when by the workhouse" Toby replied

"Oh"

He began to walk in to Mrs. Lovett room. Beth finally got her to stand up, she began to walk towards the tables and grab a glass of gin but then Mrs. Lovett came out,

"Come on love, down to the bake house" she said

Beth darted towards Toby and Mrs. Lovett and began to walk down the steps. Mrs. Lovett open the bake house doors, there was awful stench. It had a cross between a dead rat and a pile of rat droppings.

"Quite a stink, ain't it" Toby said to both Mrs. Lovett and Beth

Beth nodded and looked at the dark crimson stains on the dark tile floor. As if some one died here a month ago. Mrs. Lovett began to tell Beth and Toby how the oven should be close properly and the meat grinned. Toby walked over and gripped the handle of the grinner and twisted it.

"That's a good job… I am going to check on Mr. T"

"While I'm down her" Toby started "Can I have a pie?"

Mrs. Lovett smiled, "As many as you like love"

She closed the bake house door. Beth on the other hand,

"This place seems like a hell hole. It seems like some one died here, do you think"

"Nah, we just happen to live in a very poor part of town, that's all" Toby said as he turned the meat.

"I don't know Toby it seems, wired and dark. Not to mention vile."

"I'm pretty sure it's nothing new to you. I mean, because I can't image living on the streets for 8 years"

"White Chapel is the worst place you can sleep in. Even the houses are awful. Besides the rich part of town and Fleet Street isn't that bad."

Toby laughed, "Well the workhouses were not anything to brag about. I mean the smell of that place"

"Oh that reminds me, what were you saying earlier, about last night."

"Oh…"

But then something seems too fallen out of the sky. Or a trap door for that matter, Beatle fell and crash into the floor. Beth and Toby screamed in horror,

"Holy shit!" Beth curse

Toby looked at her, suspired. He ran towards the door, banging on it with his fist. "Let me out! Let me out please."

Beth, always interested in blood and death, began to poke the body. She was use to death, thou she did take a couple. Toby was flipping out. He ran around the back house,

"We have to go to the law Beth, we have to find the Be-"Toby shouted

"He's dead!" Beth snapped and pointed at the corpse.

The ran over towards swear grates and pulled it open, "Come on Beth, we have to go to the law"

Beth bit her lip, she couldn't. She was a murder also; she couldn't turn in another murder. "No Toby, I can't"

"Come on Beth"

"I can't Toby, I just can't. I have something against the law"

"Why is it?"

"I can't tell, well at least not now"

Then there were footsteps coming towards the bake house.

"Come on Beth"

"No! I… I can't. Leave with out me please!"

Toby was breathless, he jumped down the swear and closed the grates. Beth darted behind the meat grinner then Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney Todd came inside.

**Cliffhanger, GIVE REVIEWS**


	12. Ending lives

**I have 2-3 more chapter's of this story. I promise you, you will love them.**

Beth held her breath as she hears the barber and her mum search franticly for her. She sat completely still; her back was pressed on the cold metal grinder.

"Toby, were are love" Mrs. Lovett called out

"Beth" the barber baked loudly

Beth froze, not knowing what to do,

'Mr. T" Mrs. Lovett started "Toby and Beth went down to the sewer"

The barber nodded and pulled open the grates, they both jumped inside. After they had gone Beth jumped out of her hiding place and looked in the meat ginned. Up, down, behind, and around Beth saw what she saw. Human body parts; Hands, legs, eyes, fingers, feet, skin you name it.

Beth felt supper come up. She ran over to the corner and vomited, then she hear some thing, "Beatle, Beatle, not good hiding I saw you"

Beth looked up and wiped her month on sleeve. She knew that voice anywhere, she ran up towards the barber shop doors and Lucy wasn't there. She searched in throw the barber shop but still wasn't there.

"Bugger!" Beth snapped and slowly stepped down the steps of the barber shop. Beth slowly made her way to the bake house but then she hears the couple walk up towards the stairs. Beth stopped in her tracks and darted in the corner.

"Poor thing, Toby and Beth are probity lost down there" Mrs. Lovett said

"No there probity going to the law" Sweeney barked angrily and stormed up stairs to his barber shop.

Mrs. Lovett was walking towards the kitchen and Beth quietly darted into the bake house. She looked down the sewer drains and called out for Toby,

"Toby, where are you"

No answer….

Beth hears the trap door go off and saw dear Lucy with her throat slit. She gasped and ran over to her body. He yellow hair a mess and her veil fallen, she was finally at peace with her self. Dead. Shortly after that another one comes down, crashing on top of Lucy and Beatle. He looked at Beth, gasping and choking for air, "Help me please". Beth wanted to help him but he was dying already then Mrs. Lovett came inside. She hid behind the meat grinner

The man grabbed her dress and tugged on it, "Help me please"

Mrs. Lovett let out a wild cry as she pulled her dress away from the dying old man. She peered at the other bodies that lay on the ground and saw Lucy, "You"

She pulled her body towards the oven door but Sweeney Todd the Demon Barber of Fleet street came running down, "Why did you scream"

Then every thing began to flash threw Beth's eye's then she her Mum die. They slow and painful death, burning alive in her own oven. He slammed the oven shut,

"Mum" Beth whispered

But he heard her. He saw her, he grabbed her.

**MuHAHAHA Another cliff hanger. Give reviews please**


	13. The Awful Ending Truth

**One more chapter then it's over**

Beth gasped as the barber grabbed her neck. He glared at her,

"What did you see" He barked angrily

Beth's small hand tried to pry the barber's hands off her neck. She gasped as she tried to answer. He dropped her on the floor and backed away from her frail body.

"Everything" Beth answered "You killed her…"

"It had to be done"

"Killing Lucy had to be done!" Beth screamed. Sweeney hadn't thought she was talking about his Lucy. "You killed her. You're wife in that matter! Plus I know what my mum did wrong I can't really blame you for doing that but…"

Tear dripped from Beth's eye. Staining her pale face as she tried to talk to this demon, "Life is for the unloved my dear" Sweeney whisper to Beth. He knew she understood, and he was right.

Beth still cried everything she was holding back for all these years. Everything from the moment that her farther died, till her mum death. Everything was pouring out of her eyes. But of course, Sweeney and her were not alone,

Toby was hidden in the shallows of the bake house, ready to avenge Mrs. Lovett's death. But unlike Beth's self she ran up and hugged the barber. The man who had killed her mum and Lucy. She was spilling her tears and soaked the barber's already blood soak shirt.

Thou of course Sweeney was new to this. Fate had other plans,

Sweeney held his razor, the dim light made it glow beautiful in this rat hole bake house. Toby thought other things; he grabbed the nearest objects, (Which just 'happen' to be axe) and ran towards the barber. He swung it and Beth was spattered in blood. The barber fell to the floor with a thud and was at peace, like his loving wife Lucy.

Beth closed her eyes holding back her tears. Toby looked up at Beth and Beth opened her eyes and saw him, Toby hugged her and Beth allowed it. She felt numb.

"Did he hurt you" Toby asked worried

"No" Beth muttered and looked at the floor.

"What did he do then"

"I don't really know"

Toby could see it in her eye. The disappointment and confusion weather or not this man should be death.

"Beth, he was a murder. He killed mum and plenty of other people"

"No Toby! It's not what you think! He was your farther!" Beth cried "He was just like me. I am… a murder. I killed 2 people"

Toby backed away from her. "What? He not my farther Beth! And you couldn't have killed some one! It's not true!"

"Yes it is! This man is name Benjamin Barker! Not Sweeney Todd! I killed Victoria Chapmen and Fairy Fey."

Both there tears splattered on to the stone floor.

"But…"

"And you are too" Beth muttered softly "You to, are murder"

"If… you do have a reason to kill" Toby whispered "I forgive you"

"I'll forget what I did"

Toby grabbed Beth's hand and walk off in to the night as a new murder and a once to many heartbroken girl.

**The end. Perfect ending… next is the epilogue and I'm finished **


	14. Epilogue: Naming Her

**Epilogue**

In this small home in London things seem much better then 5 years ago when this young couple met each other. In the filthy city of White Chapel and living close to the Demon Barber on Fleet Street.

Beth looked down at her small child, her eyes small and had the same color as her mother's liquid sapphire eyes. All around them were old newspapers:

_**The Demon Barber Of Fleet Street is Dead **_

_**Jack the Ripper **_

_**Human Pies**_

_**Jack the Ripper attacks Carrie Brown**_

Beth smiled as her daughter then Toby came home from his work. Beth set her daughter in her small little bed and walked over towards Toby.

"What should we name her" Beth asked

"Not even a hi, how's your day" Toby joked

"Sorry" Beth started "But really what should we name her"

"I don't know"

They both walked over to the daughter's bed and tries to find a name for there daring child.

"How about Victoria" Toby joked

"NO!" Beth snapped, "Pirelli"

"NO!" Toby shouted

"How about… um," Beth was thinking. She was fiddling with her wedding ring. Then she smile, "How about Rose"

Toby smiled, "its prefect"

They both leaded in and kissed each other.

**Aww, my horrible fluff. So cute, Give reviews **


End file.
